


Thanks dad

by ArticNight



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Father-Son Relationship, First time he calls Harrison dad, Fluff, Gen, Hartley is insecure, he's also 15 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Hartley calls Harrison dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DameEta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameEta/gifts).



Hartley carefully trailed a hand along the counter, light and hesitant. The whole lay out was odd. A sigh passed his lips as he continued to get familiar with his new home.

“Are you alright Hartley?” Hartley looked over to see Harrison walking over.

“Just need to get used to everything.”

“It was an overwhelming past few weeks hasn’t it?” Harrison mused. That was an understatement. A few months ago he had been disowned by his parents and then he was struggling to live on his own. A couple months ago he ended up meeting his idol for the first time. Said Idol then found out about his living conditions, found out everything. Hartley had been shocked when Harrison had asked him his thoughts on being adopted. Now here he was in his new home.

“Why don’t you head up to your room and get settled in?” Harrison suggested. Hartley nodded slowly before following the tall man to where his room would be. It was a simple room with a bed, a desk and a bookshelf. There was also a decent sized closet. The whole thing was in grayscale.

“It’s not really much right now but I figured once you feel up to it we could go get some stuff, maybe paint it if you don’t like the color.” Harrison hummed as he stood outside the doorway. Hartley opened his mouth to respond but couldn’t even begin to say what he wanted to.

“Thank you.” Hartley finally spoke, just above a whisper. A soft smile was sent his way.

“Get some rest okay?” Harrison responded. Hartley nodded and as soon as the door was shut he changed then crawled into bed.

~  
Sometime had passed since Hartley first moved in with Harrison. They had repainted the room to a soft blue but kept most of the other colorations the same. Books filled the shelf now and another one had various awards on them as well as a couple instruments. Hartley had made use of the desk which had different experiments set up along with notes. It was one of these experiments Hartley was working on when there was a knock at the door.

“Hartley, could I have a word with you?” At once Hartley was on edge. Never had those words been uttered to him and it meant something good. He didn’t stop the older man from coming in though.

“How have you been adjusting?” Furrowing his brows in confusion Hartley answered,

“Fine, still a little odd but nothing I won’t get used too.”

“And school?”

“It’s alright.” Hartley spoke as his eyes shifted away from the other bespeckled man.

“I knew from the moment I spoke with you that you were a very bright boy,” Harrison started, “But I seemed to have failed in realizing just how intelligent you really where. I have gotten a call from your school. You’re passing all your classes with flying colors despite the fact that you don’t pay attention to the teachers.” Hartley nodded, gaze going off to the side.

“The classes are too easy.” he responded. Harrison gave a nod.

“I figured as much that was why I spoke with them about advance placement. If you want we can go get you tested tomorrow. You don’t have to but I think it would be good for you to have a challenge.”

“Okay.” Hartley agreed. He looked up as Harrison placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Hartley if you ever have a problem, don’t hesitate to come to me okay? It doesn’t matter if it’s about school or even if it’s about a guy. I want you to help you and I want you to be happy.” Hartley felt a slight burn at his eyes and an uncomfortable lump in his throat. When was the last time someone actually cared about how he did in school? When did anyone _want_ to be there for him? Care about his feelings? The fifteen year old nodded, unable to get any words out. Harrison gave him a smile before going to make a few arrangements.

~  
The light dim from the television acted as a guide through the darkness. Softley Hartley padded through the halls. He pushed up his glasses and pulled the blanket tighter around him. It had been sometime since Harrison had expressed his wish for Hartley to come to him with his problems and over the days he had. It had started with small things here and there but Hartley was beginning to trust the other man more. That was why at just past two in the morning he was up. Harrison had odd sleeping schedules, sometimes staying up all night trying to figure out a problem. It was just a relief that Hartley didn’t need to worry about waking the other up. Harrison glanced up from the movie he was watching. Seeing something on the young teen’s face he paused it, giving Hartley his full attention.

“Hartley is everything alright?” Not getting a response right away Harrison moved, quietly offering a seat. Hartley sat down before pulling his knees up to his chest.

“Hartley?”

“I...It’s stupid.” He mumbled.

“You can tell me,” Harrison reminded.

“I...I had a nightmare. Like I said it’s stupid.” Hartley curled into himself more.

“I still have nightmares.” Harrison informed. Noticing the questioning look he gave a nod.

“Things I’d rather forget. I’m not going to force you into anything you don’t want to do.Just know that I am here if you ever feel the need to talk. On that note I have found that watching a movie and finding out everything wrong or correct with it is a great distraction.” Harrison gave a soft smile. Taking the offer Hartley settled into the couch as Harrison hit play. As the movie wore on Hartley began to doze off. He ended up leaning heavily on Harrison who just adjusted the blanket more securely around the tired boy.

“Thanks dad.” Hartley mumbled as he fell asleep.

~  
The next morning Hartley found himself tucked into his bed. He didn’t remember much from the night before but when he went downstairs and Harrison saw he was up a soft look appeared on his face. The fond look didn’t disappear even as Hartley sent him a questioning look. Harrison just gave a soft laugh with a small shake of the head. It was for the best not to remind the still insecure teen about what he had said, but maybe in time Hartley will see him as a father and be comfortable enough to address him as such. But if not then that was fine just as well. He would still see Hartley as his son.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had asked for prompts and someone commented with: I noticed in your other fic series Hartley called Wells "Dad", and I was wondering if I could get a ficlet about the first time that happened post adoption and the immediate "fallout"?
> 
>  
> 
> I thought about it and I decided that the first time Hartley actually calls Harrison dad was when he was in the whole in between of awake and asleep.   
> I think I'll also write about the first time Hartley calls Harrison dad while being fully awake and what happens with that. Is that a good idea?
> 
>  
> 
> And to DameEta I hope you like it!


End file.
